Vera Rocculacich
Church in Magnolia Town|occupation = Dark Mage|partner = David Neisch|previous occupation = Mage Musician|status = Active|relatives = David Neisch (Younger Brother) Muse (Mother; Deceased) Unknown Father (Deceased)|magic = Requip: The Musician Sound Magic Telekinesis Telepathy|signature skill = Music|weapons = Various Armors and Handheld Weapons}}Vera Rocculacich (ベラ・ ロックレーシク, Bera Rokkureeshiku) is a female mage and is an unranked wizard. Once an orphaned musician, she was raised in a church of Magnolia Town, as a profit for her prodigious musical talents at a young age. Vera's youthful and natural talents of creating such vivid and expressive songs (with many instruments, including one of her star instruments, the piano) has led civilians and wizards all over Earth Land to named her, “'The Mozart”'' (ザモサート, Za Mosāto), after an infamous, historical male pianist on Earth Land for his prodigal abilities at the age of five. She is also known as the ''“Sound Warrior”'' (サウンド戦士, Saundo Senshi) for her distinctive way of using vibrations, visible sound waves, and weaponized instruments as a method to fight against other mages. Despite such lively and evocative songs when sung, Vera's usual personality can be described as cold and possibly unshakable, having a ''“Heart of Stone”''. Her unwelcoming and solemn persona are based upon her lonely experiences, knowing that she never had someone to take care of her, due to her memories and knowledge of having most of the guardians never show her any love, before being raised in a church in Magnolia Town, by the beloved Father Brock. At the age of sixteen, Vera left the church to find a job for the rest of her life. Traveling on the train, her first stop was Margaret Town, where the guild, Lamia Scale, resided. Learning about such terms such as magic, Vera joined Lamia Scale, hoping to find a way to improve her life. Being a member of Lamia Scale for two years, she was able to discover that her young musical talents were based upon her dormant, potential powers that resided her heart and soul. Then, she left Lamia Scale, in terms of joining another organization that was right for her. During her time of exploration, Vera met her biological brother, David Neisch, and became his partner-in-crime. Appearance Having a professional figure, Vera takes a tall and proper appearance. Looking similar to the infamous Mermaid Heel S-Class mage, Kagura Mikazuchi, Vera is a young, fair-skinned, slim, navy-eyed, and large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to her knees and cut into the traditional Japanese hairstyle, “Princess Style”. She poses having a respectful atmosphere, also including with her flute longsword, '''Longevity (ロンジェビティ, Ronjebiti). Usually have a collected expression on her face, she signifies a strict personality, sometimes having “annoyed”, arched eyebrows and a bit of a frown expression. This is why most people who confronts her finds her exterior self extremely uncomfortable. On the topics of her outfit, Vera is shown to have clothes alike to Kagura Mikazuchi. She wears a white, buttoned- blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a black, collared shirt and a purple tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white, wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Vera wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots, under a short, white- frilled skirt. She sometimes wear a purple armband with strange markings, but the reasons are still unknown of what importance it carries to her. Personality Due to the loneliness and unloved feelings she faced as an orphaned child, Vera developed a reserved and stoic personality, only opening up to the people she is close to. Despite being raised at the church in Magnolia Town, where she had somewhat good experiences, and in the guild of Lamia Scale, where she had such joy, she believes that shielding herself is the best way to not get hurt once more. The stoicism she carries sometimes causes her to hurt others' feelings, through being straightforward, as she is usually honest with her responses when it comes to judgment. When she does open up, she proves to have quite a sweet side, seen as she acts adorable towards a few cute things, including blushing like a normal teenager and being nice towards her younger brother. When Vera finds out the truth about her family, she could be apathetic towards the issue on the outside, but she is nothing more than an unfortunate soul who was confused on who she was. Despite such conflict, she has lessen the tension of the problem with her family. Vera is a knowledge person on specific topics, some of which others would not know about. One example is the advanced topics of music (her best topics): Music Theory, Magic Music Theory, Advanced Sound Magic existing in certain mages, etc. Another example are the terms of Magic and its properties, like what most mages would be know about. History Magic and Abilities Requip: The Musician: Sound Magic: Spinning Magic: Telekinesis: Telepathy: Sound Manipulation: Sound Amplification: Sound Absorption: Sound Nullification: Sound Immunity: Crescent Eyes: Sonar Ears: Keen Intellect: Magic Sensor: Immense Magical Power: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Highly-Perceptive Combatant: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Expert Weapon Specialist: Expert Archer: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Immense Durability: Equipment Relationships David Neisch Trivia * Vera's favorite color is purple. * Vera, her first name, means true in Latin. Rocculacich, her last name, is deprived from Roccaluce, which translates from Italian to English means Rock of Light. It means that Vera Rocculacich's whole name means True Rock of Light. * Vera's birth name was originally going to be Matlin (マトリン, Matorin) after her grandmother, not Melody (メロディー, Merodii). * Vera's real birth date was the same as her biological mother's birth date, May 30th. * Vera suffers from two mental illnesses: Paranoia and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. * Vera is based off of Ikaruga of Senran Kagura, who is the inspiration for Kagura Mikazuchi.